User talk:Bron Handa
Epsilon is in the Revelation PSAs That doesnt mean he is the Church in PSAs. Burnie stated that Church and Epsilon are two different people. They just act the same.~Jman98~ Since the Churchs act the same and therefore they are indistinguishable, then you can look at the PSA's setting to find out which Church it is. Based on the settings of the PSAs, you can tell that Epsilon is the Church in the Revelation PSAs. --Bron Hañda 02:50, August 13, 2010 (UTC) WhellerNG, why am I blocked? I am blocked, but I don't know why. The administrator, WhellerNG, didn't list a reason to why I was blocked. How am I should I improve my behaviors when the block expires, if I don't know what I did was wrong? I am afraid that I might repeat whatever I did to become blocked when the block expires. --Bron Hañda 01:24, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :I think you made edits to a section regarding the next season, he really should set up a news feed so people know this stuff. I dont see why nobody is allowed to make edits concerning season 9, i dont see HOW people can make edits concerning season nine . . . its not out yet, its rediculous. ralok 16:29, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::That is not it, because I don't remember ever editing the Season 9 article. Since it became a place for people to write down speculation and fan fic, I can see why he would delete it. I would have kept the article up with the simplest imformation like how it will use the Halo: Reach game engine and then protected it, so people couldn't put down speculation or fan fiction. Deleteing it and blocking everyone involved would seem like overkill to me. --Bron Hañda 17:01, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::: You were banned because you kept adding the CGI page. which I had deleted multiple times because it ended up being a list of characters that have been rendered in CGI. --WhellerNG 17:47, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::I never created the CGI page. You deleted the article and I never recreated it. The Deletion log says "Below is a list of the most recent deletions. If you don't agree with a deletion or think that a page was valid content, contact the administrator who deleted it." Like the log says, I then contacted you about the article's revival and waited for a reply. After you didn't reply, I gave up hope on the CGI article untill someone else then recreated the article in a crappy way. After seeing the hastily made CGI article, I felt it was by duty to edit the article into a more appealing way. You then deleted the CGI article again, so I gave up hope again and moved on. Then days later, you blocked me without giving a reason. Can you please point out what rule I broke, so I and others can avoid this ever happening again? --Bron Hañda 18:14, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::After I pointed out that WhellerNG blocked me based off of incorrect info, he blocked me, so no one would know he made a mistake. --Bron Hañda 05:29, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Movies, videos, all that stuff how do i put episodes onto the wiki? I was thinking of writing up all three of the Reaach Mini-series and woundered if i could put up the videos as well.Ragglefreak 11:05, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Who keeps making those pages you mark for Deletion, they are about to be banned. Cyrus Arc 02:45, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Creepy vioce and music Nobody Knows they are old pages Cyrus so... I mean if one wanted to they could go back to find out but...Sniperteam82308 02:48, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Whats the point? Those pages were made forever ago. No one noticed them, because they are orphaned pages (pages not linked from other pages). I also don't know who made them, since I didn't check. --Bron Hañda 02:50, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for the complement jerk. And just to let you know I do have a hobby. So please do not go around being a jerk to me just because I undid one of your edits which was a RED LINK.Sniperteam82308 03:22, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Articles that started because of Bron Hañda's RED LINKS: *SMG *Battle Rifle *Assault Rifle *Plasma Grenade *Plasma Pistol *Spike Grenade *Needler *Magnum *Missile Pod *Shotgun *Heavy Machine Gun Turret *Epsilon unit *Cloaking *Healing Unit *Overshield *Super Strength *Motion Tracker *Caboose's Mind *Freelancer Offsite Storage Facility *The Caves *UNSC *Aliens *Francisco Montegue Zanzibar *Robot Number 2 *Hornet *Chopper *Prowler *And many more Look Bron you dont have to be an ass about it. I told you if you want to make it a link go right ahead make a page for the spike grenade and I will stop removing it and there is no motion tracker page. On another note I do not go around just deleting your edits I fix them. I will admit a few months ago I was getting lazier and lazier and just undid edits however the only one I can think of that removed more than 1 link to a page that was there was the Alien page which I apoligized for reverted my own edits and fixed the one word. If you are going to upset or diss someone do it to a user that deserves it. And even if its your talkpage pleas sign your name next time.Sniperteam82308 18:56, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey Um excuse me, that summery was not appropriate whatsoever. I believe he was bettering the wiki by getting rid of a link to a non-exsting page. so I would very much like you to stop targeting him and insulting him please. Cyrus Arc 04:01, October 25, 2010 (UTC) It wasn't the first time. He spends all his time undoing my edits. Plus, every weapon, armor enhancement, and many of the locations started as me making red links. Since I put alot of thought into my edits, I would appreciate if Sniperwhatever would stop pretending like he is an administrator and stop undoing all of my edits. --Bron Hañda 18:13, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Dude, it's called IMPROVING THE WIKI. That's the whole point of being a User, he's doing his job. Also, stop acting like an Admin. Cyrus Arc 01:45, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Alright Cyrus I dont want to start a fight between you two and since you stopped ours I will try and stop yours before it starts. I can see why you are adding the links Bron but people will create pages if they want to create pages if not then they will leave them be. What I was upset about was you adding the link to the CGI page a page even Wheller said wont exist on this wiki even here on your talk page and got rid of a link to an artical from Halopedia about Bungie. And I will say this if I am to become an administrator I might as well prepare by acting like one and I only undo the edits that are wrong like the Red links or you referring the alien as Crunchbite. Well point is dont try and start a fight Cyrus please you gave him a warning and if he does it again he will be banned so what I say we back off until he possibly does it again. Also I would like to apologize to you Bron about my behaviour not only earlier today but earlier in the week.Sniperteam82308 02:20, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Red Links are Important Sniper is right, stop adding random red links, they annoy me a lot, like REALLY a lot. Now I don't know if your just do this in spite of Sniper or not, but stop. If you want to add the link, create the page first. This is your first official warning and if you do not comply or improve in your behavior, then I will ban you. PS thanks for making me sound like a broken record. Cyrus Arc 01:44, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay let me reinstate this. Red Links may help, but, they are annoying when there is nothing to attach them too. One job of a user is, that if you find one, make an article, but don't randomly put them in your edits on purpose, that's just lazy, you should start the page first, that's what I am trying to say. Putting red Links in your edits is just pointless. Cyrus Arc 02:22, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Why should I change behaviors that successfully increased the size of this wiki with useful, relevant articles? I have been thoughtfully adding links to this wiki way before you arrived. I am sure that you saw the massive list of articles created due to what you incorrectly consider "randomly put". Because you feel the need to stand by your friend even when he is wrong, you are inhibiting progress and reversing successful methods of wiki expansion. If anything, you need stop being bais, and tell Sniperteam890 that he is preventing the wiki from being expanded by removing red links. Also, I didn't see you comment on Sniperteam's talk page when he has made several offensive summaries.--Bron Hañda 03:02, October 29, 2010 (UTC) I have said this before and I will say it again I apologized for what I said that is the diffrence. You have yet to do so yet I have at least twice today and even defended you twice. And while they may not be randomly put they are still unessicary and unwanted.Sniperteam82308 03:07, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :I made 14 red links to the Epsilon unit. 11 days ago, someone created that article. Afterwards, you made four edits to an article you considered "unessicary and unwanted". How can you not even see the usefulness of the red links when you have seen how they increase the size of the wiki firsthand? --Bron Hañda 03:15, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Because someone would have come along and made it eventually. Now look Bron we have gotten off to a wrong start here I suppose, I would like to stop this fighting and be friends ok? But at the same time I really wish for you to make the page before making the link or tell me and I will make the page. Cyrus and I just dont want red links on the wiki ok why you would care who knows but please I am asking you stop making the dreadful red links.Sniperteam82308 03:22, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :If you think the link would be a useful article, yet you don't like the fact that the link is red, then wouldn't it be smarter to just make the article instead of just deleting the link. If that is your reasoning, then accusing me of being lazy for creating red links would be hypocritical. --Bron Hañda 03:33, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::You should change behaviours because we told you to. You have been banned. Have a nice two weeks. --WhellerNG 04:42, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I have stopped when Cyrus Arc asked be to, so I am being banned for asking him to reverse his opinion. This is almost as bad as when you banned me for a month for creating the CGI page, even though it had been proven that I didn't do that. Last time, you banned me based off an error you made and I explained the misunderstanding. Instead of apologizing and ending my ban, you banned me from my talk page, so no one else would find out that you banned someone because you jump to conclusions. I am curious to see if you will be ban me from my talk page again for defending myself while being wrongly punished. --Bron Hañda 05:57, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :::WFI, WhellerNG did block me from my talk for defending myself. --Bron Hañda 05:29, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :I am so sorry Bron I didnt want for you to be banned never and Im pretty sure Cyrus didnt either.:( We just wanted you to stop with the red links:(.Sniperteam82308 19:04, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Jman98 can't read Hello, Bron, this is Jman98. I was writing Cyrus Arc a message when I saw that YOU to credit for pages that I made. Examples: Reconstruction Chapters (Like more then half of them!). I'm trying to be as nice as possible, but thats not cool. Please don't do that again. --~Jman98~ 04:35, November 6, 2010 (UTC). :Jman, learn to read. I never said anywhere that I created those pages. I said I created links to those pages which individuals like yourself click on to create.--Bron Hañda 21:31, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Long time Well if it isn't Bron Handa.I have not noticed you here in quite some time.--Soldier Jean 03:21, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Wait your back? Thats nice. Welcome back I guess.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:23, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Please come out and vote on this wikis new forum about updating the wiki so its up to date with the major wikis.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:09, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Why WhellerNG is unfit to be an administrator I blocked by WhellerNG twice due him jumping to conclusions. When I point out that he blocks me based off of incorrect assumptions which he could look up to see is true, he blocks me from my talk page. Here are the reasons I was blocked: :"'''I never created the CGI page. You deleted the article and I never recreated it. The Deletion log says "Below is a list of the most recent deletions. If you don't agree with a deletion or think that a page was valid content, contact the administrator who deleted it." Like the log says, I then contacted you about the article's revival and waited for a reply. After you didn't reply, I gave up hope on the CGI article untill someone else then recreated the article in a crappy way. After seeing the hastily made CGI article, I felt it was by duty to edit the article into a more appealing way. You then deleted the CGI article again, so I gave up hope again and moved on. Then days later, you blocked me without giving a reason. Can you please point out what rule I broke, so I and others can avoid this ever happening again? --Bron Hañda 18:14, September 9, 2010 (UTC)"' : :'"I have stopped when Cyrus Arc asked be to, so I am being banned for asking him to reverse his opinion. This is almost as bad as when you banned me for a month for creating the '''CGI page, even though it had been proven that I didn't do that. Last time, you banned me based off an error you made and I explained the misunderstanding. Instead of apologizing and ending my ban, you banned me from my talk page, so no one else would find out that you banned someone because you jump to conclusions. I am curious to see if you will be ban me from my talk page again for defending myself while being wrongly punished. --Bron Hañda 05:57, October 29, 2010 (UTC)" Sorry Bron But you can't delete a user or user talk page. Even if it is that of a one edit vandal with no account.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 05:20, July 5, 2011 (UTC) *Wasn't deleting him. I wanted a link to to see all the old delete talk pages and I didn't think he would care if I used his page. I was also removing a useless link that he created. Where did all the delete talk pages go? Some of them listed why some pages should be restored. --Bron Hañda 05:23, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Got deleted as well I guess. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 05:27, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Warning Bron. This is your warning. This is the second time I've seen you change a header on a talk page, the first being when you changed one from Jman to "Jman98 is an idiot who cannot read" with the second one being New Page Name to "No new page name". Don't do it again.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:50, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :That is libel. I never said that "Jman98 is an idiot". Both Jman98 and you don't thoroughly read what I write, and then you both made incorrect, outrageous accusations towards me. --Bron Hañda 02:58, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :But you still changed the header. Your not in trouble for calling him an idiot, I thought you did but was mistaken, your in trouble for changing headers. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:02, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ::You thought that I changed a header to call someone an idiot and you were willing to overlook that, but when I changed a header to support an opinion that you disagreed with, then I am in trouble. Do you realize how crazy that sounds? It is hard to tell if you are really against header changing or if you simply acting bias. Either way, I will try to not change anymore headers. --Bron Hañda 03:19, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ::None of this has been about what you changed the headers to! Its the fact your chnaging them. I don't give a damn what you change it to. Your not allowed to change it.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:21, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, that was a rough draft? Well, whenever a new episode pg is created, usually by user Dr Mutran, he creates the pg in the correct format and adds the sub-sections and categories, then I update it with the necessary changes until it's released. User Agent Maroon78 created a Relationships pg and set it up in the correct format and added the category as well. You did not set up that pg well at all, such as including 2 "Best Red" sections, not including a category, and videos are not set up that way on the wiki. I also wasn't sure if the wiki needed a pg for that, but now that I think about it, the pg would be good to have. So I will restore the pg, but please improve it, as you said. Oo7nightfire (talk) 19:56, July 11, 2013 (UTC) References References aren't needed when one can simply link a word or phrase to a certain page, which is what many users on here do. It is simpler and less time consuming for the editor. Here's something you referenced that was unnecessary, since the very beginning of the sentence tells the user where to go and when it happened: ''--In Reckless, members of the UNSC piloting Hornets attempt to arrest the Reds and Blues, but they instead have their vehicles hijacked by the simulation troopers. http://roosterteeth.com/archive/?id=5923 Season 10 Reckless'' You also don't need to make a link to the episode that leads to RT's website, since it can all be found on the article page itself, making things simpler for the user. You are right, references are used to verify information, mainly unconfirmed information. And references are much more useful when they link to things that can't be found or confirmed on the wiki itself; example: on Girlie's page, there is a reference that provides proof about her voice actress Hannah Hart, something you couldn't find out on the wiki, so that required a reference to make it true. For info that occurred in a certain episode or season/To tell when a certain event in the story occured, many users add: "In the episode C.T., etc...; During Season 3, etc...; Afterwards, by Season 11, etc...". There's no reason to reference things that can be found on the wiki, it's much more simpler to use links. Referencing is mainly used to verify info that can't be found on the wiki or to dispute a problem, such as finding out a certain voice actor, to rename a page, or to verify info in an episode. Another example was during the release of Don't Say It, where some people were confused if Carolina was the daughter of the Director. A reference was used to solve this conclusion (you can find it specifically on the page): --''Carolina is heavily implied to be the daughter of the Director and Allison, due to their shared eye color, Carolina kissing the Director on the forehead, the Director saying Carolina was his greatest creation, and Carolina's speech about her mother hating goodbyes and having a terrible taste in men.'' These are what references are mainly used for. Oo7nightfire (talk) 13:08, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Respect is Important From some of the actions and words (specifically towards the admins on this wiki) you made on this wiki, you have shown counts of disrespect as well. It's an internet thread, and people are free to say what they want. I've had people being rude to me countless times on here, but they're just people. With emotions. They're allowed to express themselves. Also, you were banned for that years ago. I was banned before too. Just move on man. Also, you're technically demeaning me by saying that I'm doing my job poorly. Oo7nightfire (talk) 04:41, September 17, 2014 (UTC) While I have been persistently disagreed with some of the admins' choices, I have never been initially disrespectfully to anyone on this wiki. I apologize if you find it demeaning that I ask you as an administrators to mediate in a topics that start to become insulting matches. I wasn't trying to be rude; I'm just asking you to talk to certain parties before they start flame wars. Flaming and trolling isn't fun for anyone. --Bron Hañda 05:24, September 17, 2014 (UTC) I will. Oo7nightfire (talk) 11:31, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Thank you --Bron Hañda 16:21, September 22, 2014 (UTC)